Refugee
by J.R. Jenx
Summary: Stuck in the middle of a war, Roxas is sent to a far away place to stay safe from the dangers of war. He stays in the home of a prestigious redheaded teen. AkuRoku. AU. Yaoi.


**A/N: You guys are probably saying "Stick with one damn story, woman!"**

**Well, I'm telling you that Anastasia story is only written when I get home, while this one is written while I'm at school. :D**

**Anyways, I'll tell you how I got this idea. **

**I have a friend who has a little sister and the little sister was reading _An American Girl: Molly_ and it's one of the many books for the Molly section, and one had a war refugee in it, and I got the idea in a second, and I just HAD to write a story.**

**So, I hope you all love it! Because, I love you.**

**Seriously. =3**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

Cold.

That's what it felt like when my parents told me they were casting me away to Twilight Town. Colder than the ice age. Freezing cold, like I was an ice sculpture. Cold and soulless.

Sitting on this train that traveled me across the shining sea, far away from my home, where I grew up. A place stuck in between a war.

I stared, motionless, out the window and to the horizon over the ocean that separated the two cities. The ocean seemed to go on forever, like even if you would disappear over the edge, someone on the other side would see you, creating a chain reaction.

I was currently being sent away from Destiny Islands, a place I once thought peaceful, before forced into the battle I never knew of, till they started bombing.

The bombing was the most frightful position I've ever been in. I spent the time curled up in the dark cellar, where the rat traps were set and ready, luring the rats to the delicious smelling bait set in it, and I had clamped my hands over my ears as I tried to push the thunder of the bombs hitting the surface out of my head, but the vibrating of the walls and floors always brought the sounds into my unwilling eardrums. I had cried for my mother, who was already hugging me close to her as I sobbed. The terror of the moment had forever traumatized me.

"Is this seat taken?" I glanced over to the person who had broken me from my terrifying reverie.

My first thought was: _weird._ He had a Mullet-slash-Mohawk thing for his hair, and azure shirt that said _Hugs not Drugs_ on the front, a navy coat that reached his lower thighs, hot pink skinny jeans, and finally, white converse that said _Gay_ on the tip of one of the shoes, and _Fag _on the other. He was holding a gigantic instrument case that had many stickers stuck to it.

"Can I sit here, please?" He repeated his question in a different way, and more urgently. "There's no other open seat, and I don't want to sit on the floor."

Apparently, I was staring to long. I flicked my view away from him and gave a swift nod. He took the seat next to me quickly, pulling out an Ipod from his pocket, and sticking the buds in his ears. He relaxed into his chair, closing his eyes.

I rested my head against the window, and looked out towards the horizon again. I felt the guy next to me rustle a bit, and little clicking sounds before it was replaced with quiet, soothing music. I guessed it was the man's instrument. It sounded different from any instrument I've heard, it sounded soft, like a harp, but sharp and quick, like a banjo.

It led me to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Axel's POV**

"We're housing a what?" I was completely shocked out of my mind.

"You heard me, Axel. We are housing a refugee," My father repeated, currently cooking our breakfast. His fire red hair was messy and pulled back by a rubber band, as always. He was wearing his favorite cooking apron, that he had "magically" lost one day, and found it this morning. God forbid how he found out where I hid it. On the front it said _Kiss The Cook _with a small imprint of _Sexy_ between _The _and _Cook_, obviously written in sharpie.

"But, why?" I complained in my famous winy voice. I didn't want to house a dirty, ugly, worthless rifugly-a-majigger. Whatever the hell it's called. It wouldn't do any good for me. I like being an only child, and now I'm going to have to go and take care of the little brat who's coming to live with us. It would ruin my reputation to be seen with an ugly, little thing.

"Because, he has nowhere else to go, no one else was housing refugees, and the ones that were are already full. I want you to be considerate to him. No funny business," Dad warned, turning over the strips of crispy bacon, and flipping a pancake expertly.

I sighed loudly, grumbling incoherently during the exhale. I stood from the seat at the kitchen counter and strutted towards my cave to put on some more school appropriate clothes.

I stepped into my closet, pressing a round green button, which had opened the wall in front of me. I walked into what was known as my "secret closet". My dad never knew about the add on, I kept it a secret from him, and it was working really well. Everyone knows I shouldn't have a small, dainty closet, but instead a huge regular sized room closet, where I could fit mountains of clothes and shoes.

When I had found clothes that were decent, I slid out of my secret closet, pressing the now circular red button, which did vice-versa. It closed the wall quietly. I sweeped off out of my room, grabbing a piece of bacon and a pancake, stuffing it into my mouth like an animal, grabbing my backpack and keys that were set on the dining table.

I was halfway into opening the front door when my dad called out to me, "Don't forget that our little guest is going to be here when you get home! Be sure to give him a tour of the home!"

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily. Who cares about the little runt, he could show himself around the house. Hell, he could get lost in the mansion for all I care. I jerked the door all the way, stomped outside into the cold inch of snow, and slammed the front door shut creating a loud bang that vibrated though my ears.

I stomped through the snow approaching my white covered car. I swayed my arm across the top and the window, then opened my vehicle door, climbing in, then starting the engine with a small hum. I pulled out of the driveway, and raced off towards the high school, trying to push the image I created of the refugee out of my mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it's kind of short, but I didn't have a lot to work with. I had it written in my notebook, and it was absolutely atrocious! Words left out, incorrect grammar! Luckily I always fix it when I write it on my computer XD**

**So, Review?**

**Subscribe?**

**Favorite?**

**Please?**

**~Jenx**


End file.
